


I'll move mountains

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A Little Bit of Humor, Action, Angst, F/M, Fights, How Do I Tag, Hydra Grant Ward, I forgot!, Inhumans - Freeform, Kissing, Lincoln is in shield team, Love, Not Beta Read, Post Season 2, Sad, Someone will die, Superpowers, hurrey, i hope so, let's do it, static quake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-season 2</p><p>Skye needs to deal with her powers.<br/>Lincoln needs to deal with his new life.<br/>Fitz needs to deal with his guilt.<br/>Everybody needs to deal with their enemy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> My first story longer than one chapter...  
> Please, don't hate me for plot and grammar mistakes :)
> 
> Title inspired by "I'll move mountains" by Roo Panes

‘Coffee...’ Skye mumbled, reaching for a cup. She havent’s slept for a way too long time, trying to make this whole Inhuman team thing work. At least, she wasn’t the only member.

‘This is my coffe’ May said, entering the kitchen. She was wearing her training outfit and looked a little bit tired.

‘I was first! But I can make you another one.’

May smiled a little ‘That would be appreciated.’

Skye turned around and started preparing coffee.

‘How’s Lincoln?’ she asked, looking at the other woman.

‘He’s not bad, but he still needs to learn a lot.’ May’s voice was sharp, but Skye saw her little smile.

‘I knew you’re going to like him.’

‘I didn’t say that! He’s worrying all the time that he could accidentaly hurt me... like he could do that.’

Skye laughed quietly. She was happy that May accepted Lincoln and she was happy, that he stayed with her. The rest of Inhumans didin’t want to get involved or they wanted some time to think; only Lincoln stayed by her site without more hesitation. Of course she was trying to convince the others, but it wasn’t easy; they didn’t trust her and she understood that. They wanted some some time to think and she could do nothing except respect their wish.

They were standing in the silence for a moment, when May’s face changed.

‘How’s Simmons?’

Skye’s smile disappeared.

‘No change.’

 

*

 

It was all his fault.

Jemma was lying in a bad.

She was so pale. So fragile.

Fitz knew that it was all his fault.

He would give anything to change the past.

He would do anything to switch a place with her.

He was sure that it would be less painful than looking at the love of his life, unconcious, for two long months. Because of him.

She was so, so pale...

 

He couldn’t focus on the work; he was trying, really, but he felt like his place was with Jemma.

So he was spending days next to her bed, praying to all gods he knew.

 

 

‘Hey’ said Lincoln quietly, standing behind Fitz.

‘Hi’ Fitz said, looking at the other man. He looked very tired- he was after a practice with May for sure.

Fitz didn’t exactly know what to think about Lincoln. He seemed to be a nice guy and Skye trusted him, but Fitz hadn’t talk with him a lot. He had more important things to do...

Lincoln looked at Jemma and Fitz saw sadness in his eyes and that surprised him a little.

‘She will be fine. She’s strong.’ Lincold said quietly.

‘You don’t know her.’ Fitz said. Of course she was strong, he knew that, but Fitz didn’t like the fact that Lincoln had said those words. No one knew Jemma like Fitz did. He didn’t need those words from a complete stranger.

Lincoln looked a little bit pained, but he didn’t say a thing; he just turned around and walked away.

Fitz looked at Jemma.

'I'm here.' he whispered and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

***

 

Skye and Lincoln were in the kitchen, preparing some tea. Lincoln wasn’t a fan of a coffee, which was a thing that Skye coulnd’t understand.

‘I have no idea what’s so great about it.’ she said, looking at the cup Lincoln was handing her.

‘I can say the same about coffee.’

‘You just don’t know what’s good!’

In that moment Coulson and May entered the kitchen.

‘Did someone say coffee?’ Coulson asked.

‘Ha! You see, no one is interested in your tea!’

‘Tea works too.’ Coulson smiled and grabbed a cup with his only hand.

‘May, do you want...’ Lincoln started, but he was interrupted by Huntered, who stormed to the kitchen.

‘Oh, Hunter, how’s the interrogation going.’ Coulson asked, smiling ‘It’s really good tea, Lincoln.’

‘Thank you, sir.’

Hunter was clearly trying to say something, but he was catching his breath heavily.

‘So, Hunter, what do you know?’ May asked, calm as always. She was the one who had caught a Hydra agent and she was dissapointed when she couldn’t interrogate him by herself.

Hunter finally managed to make a sound.

‘He said that Hydra had a new head.’

Suddenly everybody was quiet.

‘What’s his name?’

‘Grant Ward’

 

 


	2. I did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I'm really glad you're here with me :)

 

 

May and Coulson left the kitchen right after Hunter had revealed the shocking news. Since that moment Skye haven’t said a word.

Lincoln didn’t know a lot about Ward- he knew that he used to be the part of the team and that he had betrayed them. That he had tried to kill Fitz and Simmons. That he had hurt everyone.

Lincoln could see how the new information had shocked Skye- her face became pale and her eyes went dark. Lincoln didn’t want to ask her about Ward, because somehow he knew that it would be painful for her. But he was a part of the team. He had to know.

‘I shot him.’ Skye whispered suddenly; her voice was shaking. She squeezed her cup harder.

’I could kill him.’

The mug broke into pieces in her hands. Fragments of glass fell on the floor with a harsh noise. Skye shivered and slowly rose her head and looked at Lincoln. Her eyes scared him- they were shimmering, but it wasn’t a good glare; it was sadness, desperation, pain and something else, something he couldn’t name.

‘I will clean it up.’ she said, bending down to collect the pieces.

Her hands were shaking.

‘Skye...’ Lincoln said, reaching for her.

’It’s ok, I got it.’ she answered, starting to collect the pieces.

‘Skye, stop.’ he put a hand or her shoulder and she froze. ‘I will take care of it.’ he said softly. ‘You should go and rest, I can see you’re exhausted.’

Skye nodded slowly.

‘You’re right.’

When she was at the door, she turned around and looked at him.

‘Thank you’ she said quietly, giving him a weak smile.

Lincoln tried his best to give her the brightest smile he could.

 

***

 

Hunter wasn’t sure what he was feeling. He had learnt that Ward was the new head of Hydra.

The guy who had tortured Bobbi was now his biggest enemy.

Hunter didn’t believe in coincidence.

He was glad that Bobbi wasn’t there to hear the news. He knew how hard would it be for her.

But he would eventually tell her, if he knew how to contact her.

After over a month of recovery Bobbi was able to take care of herself; she wasn’t fully cured, but she could walk, dress herself and do some other basic activities.

She could do everything except being with him.

Hunter leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He could hear Bobbi’s voice in his head, their last converstion.

 

_‘I’m not made of glass, Hunter.’_

_‘But I want to help.’_

_‘I don’t... I don’t think I need any help.’_

_‘From me?’_

_‘Hunter...’_

_‘Just tell me what is it about.’_

_‘I just don’t want to be here. It makes me feel sick. It doesn’t let me forget.’_

_‘I understand, Bobbi, that’s why I want to help you. Just tell me what to do.’_

_‘I’m not sure if anybody can help me.’_

_‘So what do you need?’_

_‘Time.’_

 

So he’d let her go.

Bobbi had asked him for time; Hunter would do anything for her, so he could give her all time she needed. But he was missing her so bad. She had lied to him, she had hurt him, but in the end, he couldn’t live without her.

‘Oh, Hunter.’

Hunter opened his eyes.

It was Fitz; he looked exhausted. Hunter knew that he was spending all days and the most of the nights next to the Simmons’ bed. Poor kid. He was convinced that he was the reason that Simmons was in coma and he didn’t want to listen to anybody who said othwerwise. He was overwhelmed with guilt and no one could do anything to help him go through it.

‘How is it going, Fitz?” Hunter asked, smiling a little. He was hoping that Fitz would smile back, but he didn’t.

‘I was with Simmons.’ Fitz said with a little frown on his face.

‘How is she?’ Hunter asked. He knew that there was no change, but he knew that he should ask.

‘Umm... she’s ok... I mean...’ Fitz stuttered and looked at the floor. He looked so miserable that Hunter didn’t have enough courage to tell him about Ward. Instead of that, he said ‘It’s going to be okay, mate.’

‘I know.’ Fitz answered. ‘I should go to the lab. Find something... helpful.’

‘Ok. See you later.’

Hunter didn’t think that Fitz would find a solution to Simmons’ coma in the lab, but he was glad that he could force himself to do something else that sitting next to her bed all the time.

 

***

 

Skye opened her eyes and she immediately saw Lincoln. He was sitting on the chair next to her bed, reading a book. He noticed that she was awake and smiled at her. His smile was bright and Skye suddenly felt better, like she’d drunk something warm.

‘What are you doing in my room?’ she aksed, still a little bit sleepy.

Lincoln’s smile widened.

‘Well, I could actually ask you the same question.’

Skye looked around and felt that her cheeks were turning red. It wasn’t her room, it was Lincoln’s.

She had no idea why she’d felt asleep in his room instead od hers. And how had she got here? What she had been thinking?

‘I’m sorry.’ she mumbled, embarassed ‘I don’t know why... I was so distarcted after...’

‘It’s ok, Skye.’

Skye knew that he meant that, but she still felt bad. She had been sleeping in his bed, for the Thor’s sake. And it was really, really comfortable bed...

She focused on Lincoln and she saw something she hadn’t seen before. There was something strange in his eyes; something was bothering him, she could see that.

‘Hey’ she said softly, looking at him with a small smile ‘What is it about?’

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and looked at the floor. In that moment Skye understood.

‘You want to ask about Ward.’ It wasn’t a question.

Lincoln rose his head and Skye saw guilt in his eyes. He knew how hard it was for her and he didn’t want to do anything to upset her. She felt a short strike of pain in her chest.

‘There’s nothing special to know, Lincoln. He was in the team. He was a family. And it was all a lie. Because of him Fitz...’ she made a break to catch a breath ’... he’s a liar and a murderer. He’s dangerous and he won’t hesitate to kill you. That’s all.’

Lincoln nodded, but Skye still could see a question in his eyes.

‘Say it.’ she said, looking at him seriously.

‘What?’

‘I can see that you want to say something. You’re like an open book.’

‘Skye, it’s nothing important. I know what I need to know. And the rest is not my...’

‘Come on, Lincoln.’ Skye said with a brave smile. She had no idea why, but suddenly she was feeling nervous.

‘Skye, you don’t have to.’ Lincoln said with a serious face.

‘But I want to. You should know. So ask me.’

‘Were you together?’ he asked quickly, like he was embarassed for himself.

Skye grabbed a pillow wich was lying next to her and she hugged it. It was smelling like fresh air, mint and lemon. That scent made her feel calm. Comfortable. Safe. That was the way she felt with Lincoln.

So she answered him. ‘Sort of.’

‘Ok.’ Lincoln nodded.

‘Go on.’ she said. He looked at her with concern and she had to smile a little. ‘It won’t hurt me.’

‘Did you love him?’

‘Yes.’ Skye said that without any hesitation. There was no sense to deny that, not anymore.

‘Do you still love him?’ Lincoln’s voice was steady and Skye realized that he wasn’t judging her. There was no pity or dissapointment. It was just Lincoln, with his honest eyes and soft voice. It was her friend, the person she trusted. He deserved to know everything.

‘I think that some part of me will always be in love with him. With this guy who taught me how to fight. Who told me about his family and protected me. But now... it’s not the man I fell in love with. Maybe he never existed.’

After her words they were sitting in silence for a moment. Skye burried her face in the pillow, closing her eyes. She thougt that silence with Lincoln wasn’t uncomfortable. It was...

‘I’m sorry, Skye.’ Lincoln said quietly.

Skye raised her head and looked at him, surprised. She opened her mouth to say something, but at this moment someone opened the door.

It was May.

‘Coulson needs us.’ she said. Her face was dark and her eyes... they were dangerous.

‘What happened?’ Skye asked, quickly getting out of the bed.

May looked at her and Skye shivered.

‘We’ve got the location. We will kill Ward.’

 

 


	3. A long, long day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title from "All your reasons" by Jake Bugg
> 
> Mostly Skye/Lincoln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I'm SO sorry! I had really hard time with me exams, but now I finally have holidays, yay!
> 
> So, this chapter is really crappy, I have nothing to justify it.

‘According to our information, Ward is hiding in the abandoned cabin in the forest in Oregon.’ Coulson said with a seriousness on his face. The team was in his office, even Fitz was there, with blank face and glaring eyes.

May narrowed her eyes ‘Sounds like a perfect spot for a trap.’

‘I know.’ agreed Coulson ‘But if there’s even a small chance to kill Ward, I take it.’

‘I’m in.’ Skye said immediately.

‘Me too.’ Hunter said right after her. The rest just nodded.

‘I’m glad to hear that. Fitz, show us what you’ve got.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Fitz said; pictures of the mentioned cabin immediately popped on the big screen behind Coulson’s back.

‘We detected some movements in the area, but we don’t know how many of them are there or if it is Ward. The closest buildings are about seven miles away.’ Fitz informed and looked at Coulson, who said ‘Let’s go to details. Two teams:  Hunter and Skye at the back.’ Skye relaxed a little bit; she liked working with Hunter and she was glad that she could go on that mission with him. But then Coulson added 'May, Stevens and Lincoln at the front.'

Skye suddenly felt emptiness in her stomach. She couldn’t believe what he just had heard. She looked at Coulson and he was staring right at her. When she saw his gaze she knew he wasn’t joking.

She looked at Lincoln; if he was surprised he didn’t show that. He just gave her this little warm smile, but this time it didn’t make her feel better.

‘Ok, go and prepare. I will give you more information before your flight.’ Coulson said and turned back.

‘Are you coming, Skye?’ asked Lincoln, when almost everybody had left the room.

‘Um.. no.’ she said, staring at Coulson’s back ‘I need to talk with Coulson for a minute.’

‘Ok. I just thought you could help me. You know, my first Shield mission, I’m not sure how to prepare myself properly.’

‘Sure.’ Skye tried to smile, but suddenly it was really hard thing to do. ‘I will join you soon.’

Lincoln nodded and left the room.

‘Yes, Skye?’ Coulson turned around and looked at Skye. His face was calm.

‘Why are you doing this? He’s not ready.’

‘Lincoln has been training for two months. I think it’s time for him to show what he has learned.’

‘Yes, but it’s Ward we’re talking about! I think it’s too much for the first mission.’

‘That’s not your decision to make, Skye.’ suddenly Coulson’s voice was cold. ‘I’m the director of Shield and since I can’t go to that mission with you, I want to send the strongest team I can.’

‘But...’ Skye tried to say something. She hadn’t feel so helpless in a long time.

‘End of discussion. Go and prepare for your mission.’

‘Yes, director.’

 

 

On the plane everyone was quiet. Skye was sitting next to Lincoln and she couldn’t help but looking at him from time to time. He seemed to be calm, but Skye knew that he was nervous; she could see it in his eyes and the knowledge that he didn’t want to worry her was ridiculously hard to bear.

‘It’s going to be okay, Lincoln.’ she said quietly, touching his arm.

‘I know.’ he answered with a brave smile and Skye felt that strange emptiness in her stomach again.

‘I know.’ she whispered and closed her eyes for a second. Suddenly she felt very exhausted and, in some strange way, helpless. All she wanted at this moment was to curl up on her bed, with Lincoln next to her, safe.

What? Skye shook her head. Since when she had thoughts like that? Lincoln didn’t need her protection. Everything would be fine. They would be fine.

She had to believe that.

 

 

‘Ok, Skye, we’re entering on three.’ Hunteres whispered and Skye nodded in response. They were at the back of the abandoned cabin, ready to storm inside. They hadn’t seen any people and Skye wasn’t sure if it was a good thing.

Hunter put his hand on a door knab and looked at Skye. She nodded again and rose her gun. Hunter started to count. On ‘three’ Hunter opened the door and they stormed inside.

Behind the door was a dark corridor. Hunter entered a room on the left and Skye went right. The room appeared to be a small kitchen. Skye quickly checked every corner.

‘Clear.’ she shouted.

Few seconds later Hunter entered the kitchen.

‘Clear.’ he said and lowered his gun. ‘I have to say I’m a little bit dissaponited.’

‘I don’t understand. Ward isn’t here, but apparently there’s no trap either.’ Skye said ‘I have a bad feeling.’

‘We’ll find this son of the bitch.’Hunter said and something in his voice was telling Skye that he was very serious ‘But now let’s find the others.’

Skye nodded and made a few steps towards the door.

And then she heard a gunshot.

 

 

 

 

Skye was watching as one of the doctors was carefully bandaging Lincoln’s wound. She wished Jemma could do that so she would be more calm. But Jemma couldn't do that and that thought made Skye even more sad.

She couldn’t help but think about the way she had found him; lying on the floor, May next to him, pressing a wound in his shoulder. And she stood at the door, unable to make a move...

 Skye felt anger and relief and the same time. Relief, because Lincoln was alive. Yes, he was pale and had lost a little bit of blood, but he was sitting in front of her with this warm smile on his face. He was okay.

But he could’ve died.

Skye was so, so mad. She was mad at Coulson, at the shooter, at Lincoln, at herself.

The doctor pressed Lincoln’s wound and he groaned. Skye felt her stomach clenched.

Looking at her friend’s hurt was painful, much more painful than she had ever expected. She had already almost lost Jemma; what would she do if she’d lost Lincoln too?

The doctor ended bandaging Lincol’s wound and started to clean up scratches on his face.

‘I’ll do it.’ Skye said and quickly made her way to Lincoln, who looked at her with surprise. The doctor seemed to be surprised too, but she just nodded and quickly left the room.

 

 

 

‘I’m sorry we didn’f find him.’ Lincoln said quietly, looking at her. Skye shook her head.

‘Don’t think about it now, you need to focus on yourself.’ she said and gently touched his face with a swab and Lincoln flinched. Skye looked at him with concern.

‘It’s nothing, Skye.’

‘You’ve been shot.’

‘I’ve noticed.’ said Lincoln with a little smile, but Skye only narrowed her eyes. Lincoln’s smile faded.

‘Hey, I’m the one at the med school and I say I will live.’ even his eyes weren’t smiling anymore; finally Skye could see how tired he was. His face was pale and he looked so young... God, she didn’t even know his age. How could she call her his friend when she didn’t know such basic thing as his birth date? And how could she call her his friend when she wasn’t able to protect him?

‘Stay still.’ Skye ordered, and her own harsh voice surprised her.

Lincoln seemed to be surprised too; he didn’t say a word, but Skye saw pain in his eyes and she wasn’t sure if it was because of his wounds.

Skye suddenly felt guilt building up inside her. I wasn’t his fault, for god’s sake. She didn’t know what was happening, because normally she wasn’t like that.

She made a small step back, looked at him and she realized that his eyes were bright and full of light: and suddenly looking at him was such a hard thing to do...

‘I’m sorry.’ Skye whispered and closed her eyes. She felt an urge to cry and it was ridiculous, because she had no reason to cry, right?

‘It’s okay.’ Lincoln said softly and one second later Skye felt his warm hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes and two rebellious tears ran down her face.

‘I...’ Skye really wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn’t find any proper words. So she just wrapped her hands around Lincoln’s neck and pulled him close to her. She felt his breath on her cheek and his heart beating fast in his chest.

And finally, after the long, long day, she was in her friend's arms and she thought that maybe everything would be fine. 

 

 

 

 


	4. 'Cause I can't help...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a monster.
> 
> And I won't be able to post anything in the next week, but I will by trying to post the next chapter soon (if you still want to read it).
> 
> [chapter title from the song we all know :]

 

‘Hi, Coulson’ Skye entered the director’s office. Coulson was sitting behind his desk and signing some papers.

‘Skye.’ he rose his head and smiled ‘What’s the matter?’

Skye looked at Coulson’s face and she tried to smile too.

She could feel that something had changed between them since the last mission but she wasn’t sure what. She wasn’t blaming Coulson for Lincoln’s wound, at least not anymore. But still, there was some distance between them and she didn’t know what she could do with it.

‘I was wondering... can I have a day off? I want to take Lincoln somewhere.’ Skye said.

Coulson was looking at her for a moment, thinking.

‘I can’t see why not.’ he finally said.

‘Thanks!’ Skye turned around and headed to the door.

‘Skye.’ Coulson’s voice stopped her.

She turned around and looked at the man.

‘Yes?’

‘How is he?’

‘He’s fine.’ Skye said without hesitation ‘Doctors say that he will be fully recovered in a few weeks.’

Skye wanted to add that Coulson, as the director of Shield, should check injured agents himself, but she bit her tongue. It wasn’t a good time for a talks like that.

‘Glad to hear that.’

Skye just nodded and left the room.

 

 

 ‘How are you feeling?’ Skye asked for the sixteenth time that day, looking at Lincoln with concern.

Lincoln smiled and for the sixteenth time answered ‘I’m fine, Skye.’

They were in the middle of the crowded street; the sun was shining and suddenly Skye was feeling so much better. Fresh. God, it was good to finally get out and be around the other people.

‘Once again, where are we going?’

‘You’ll see.’ she winked. Lincoln laughed and Skye felt that she had to smile. He had this strange influence on her; when he was smiling, she just felt that everything was alright.

They were walking, side by side, without talking. Skye's hand accidentaly brushed Lincoln’s hand and she felt a little spark of electricity on her skin.

‘Sorry.’ Lincoln apologized and moved his arm closer to his body.

‘It’s okay.’ Skye said and, without thinking, grabbed Lincoln’s hand. His eyes widened and Skye could see that he was surprised...unsure. Skye felt a sudden fear that he would step back and let go of har hand. Instead, he squeezed her palm and gave her warm, almost shy smile.

 

‘We’re here!’

They were standing in front of a small restaurant. To be honest, it didn’t make a good impression- the facade was dark and a little shabby.

‘It looks... promising.’ Lincoln said slowly.

‘They have the best pancakes! Let’s go inside!’

Inside the restaurant was surprisingly pretty and cosy. The walls had nice, azure colour and they harmonized perfectly with white chairs and tables.

They sat down at the table in the back of the room. A smiling waitress gave them their menues.

‘Take yor, time, sweethearts.’ she winked at them.

‘She probably thinks we’re on a date.’ Lincoln said with a wide smile when the waitress left.

‘Yeah. That’s funny.’ Skye said, but she didn’t find it funny at all.

Because if it really was I date, she wouldn’t mind it at all.

 

 

 Coulson was going down the corridor, deep in his thoughts. They still didn’t have any new information about Ward and that was pretty discouraging but Coulson was determined to find him. At any price.

‘Coulson.’ it was May. Coulson stopped at looked at her.

‘Hi, May.’ Coulson smiled a little at her, but May wasted no time.

‘Have you seen Skye today?’

‘Yes. I gave her a day off, so she could take Lincoln somewhere.’

May rose her eyebrows.

‘A date. Finally.’ she muttered.

Coulson’s eyes widened.

‘What?’

May sighed quietly.

‘Don’t tell me you haven’t notice.’

‘Noticed what?’

May shook her head.

‘Men.’ she sighed loudly again, turned around and left very confused Coulson in the middle of the corridor. He decided not to think about it. Well, he didn’t want to think about it, he had some bigger troubles than- no, he really shouldn’t think about it too much.

Coulson moved forward, heading towards his office, when he suddenly changed his decision and turned right.

A few minutes later he entered a room when Jemma was lying. As always, Fitz was sitting next to her, holding her hand. Fitz didn’t notice Coulson at once, so the director could hear some of his mumbling.

’... sorry...my fault...but I...I...’

Coulson couldn’t listen to that, so he stepped inside the room. Fitz heard him and quickly rose his head. He let go of Jemma’s hand and stood up.

‘Director.’ he said, his voice hoarse.

Coulson stood next to the bed and looked at Jemma. She was pale and Coulson for the first time noticed how tiny she was. How that small, young girl could be so strong at the same time?

‘How is she?’ Coulson asked quietly.

Fitz shivered and looked at the floor. That moment allowed Coulson to check the young man out. He was clearly exhausted, his face was tired and pale.

‘There’s no change, sir.’ Fitz said quietly.

‘I’m sure that...’ Coulson was interrupted by a long, high- pitched sound.

Fitz’s eyes widened; he rushed to a machine, which was standing next to the Jemma’s bed.

‘What’s happening?!’ Coulson asked; he felt fear forming in his chest and he couldn’t help it.

Fitz turned around and his face scared the director.

‘We need a doctor!’ Fitz took something from a table and wanted to grab Jemma’s hand, but suddenly her body started to jerk.

 

The sound was louder and louder and Coulson noticed that the line on the monitor was straight.

 

 

 

‘You were right! It tasted great.’ Lincoln smiled at Skye after finishing his meal.

‘I’m always right, you should know that by now.’

Lincoln laughed at her words and ran his hand through his hair, causing an attractive mess on his head.

Skye’s smile faded. Her heart stopped for a second and started beating incredibly fast right after that.

She couldn't believe that was happening...

That simple gesture made her realize...

She was falling in love.

‘Skye? Are you okay?’ Lincoln was staring at her with concern, totally unaware of the hurricane in her head.

‘I’m fine.’ why the hell her voice was shaking? She can’t let him now...

Lincoln didn’t look convinced, but she couldn’t even convince herself.

How this had happened? And when?

God, she wasn’t ready for that, not after...

Skye’s thoughts were interrupted by a waitress, who stopped by a table right behind her.

‘What for you?’ her voice was strangely loud in Skye’s ears.

‘I’ll take some pumpkin pancakes.’

Skye felt like somebody had punched her.

_That voice._

And suddenly the whole world went black.

 

 


	5. Did you cry so much you thought it was the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for a great feedback! So I sat down and wrote this chapter. I'm sure I've made a lot of mistakes, I will fix them as soon as possible (next week). 
> 
> And about the chapter... I'm a horrible person, I'm sorry.
> 
> Title from 'Flares' by The Script (not really connected, but I feel it's the right sentence).

 

Fitz and Coulson were in the corridor, next to the door to the room where the doctors were trying to save Jemma’s life. 

Coulson was leaning against the wall, watching Fitz, who was sitting on the floor, face hidden in his hands. His body was shaking a little and Coulson could barely look at him. There was something painful in the way he was hunched, in his whole silhouette. 

Coulson knew that he should say something, anything to ease Fitz’s pain, but deep inside he knew that there was nothing he could say. But still, he wanted to try.

‘I’m sure that...’ Fitz rose his head and Coulson stopped talking.

He though that he had seen Fitz in his worst when he had been dealing with the consequences of hypoxia, but in that moment he knew he had been wrong. Fitz was looking at him with an eyes of a broken man; with an eyes of a man who had nothing left in the world.

They were standing in the corridor for over an hour, when one of the doctors opened the doors. Fitz immediately stood up, watching the doctor like she was the only thing left in the world.

She should say something, Coulson knew that, why was she silent?

Then, the doctor slowly shook her head.

Coulson felt like the whole world collaped. He knew what that gesture was meaning, but he couldn’t process that. That was impossible. 

Fitz paled so much that Coulson was afraid that he would faint; he didn’t make any move or noise; only tears were silently running down his cheeks. 

Coulson had no idea what to do. Should he go inside? Or let Fitz go first? 

He still couldn’t believe that.

Before he could do something, Fitz slowly entered the room and closed the door behind him. 

Coulson felt and urge to cry, but he didn’t want the doctor to see his tears, so he focused on reaching his office. He was trying not to think about the fact that he would have to inform the rest of the team. 

Jemma’s skin was still warm when Fitz gently grabbed her hand. 

She was looking so calm, like she was asleep.

She was so beautiful. 

Strangely, Fitz didn’t feel the pain when he was looking at Jemma; he didn’t feel anything. It was like he was suddenly hollow inside.

Fitz sat down on a chair next to the bed. 

He though that he would sit by her side for a little while. Hold her hand. 

Just for a little longer.

Skye woke up suddenly. She blinked a few times, trying to get used to the darkness around her. She was lying on her back on the floor, so she tried to sit up. After a moment she managed to do that and leaned against the wall which appeared to be right behind her. Skye tried to move, but her hands were handcuffed behind her. She could feel also some fabric covering her palms- probably some kind of gloves.

Skye heard a movement on her left.

‘Lincoln?’ she whispered, her voice hoarse.

‘I’m here.’ Lincoln said ‘Hold on, I will try to get to you.’

Skye still couldn’t see anything, but after a moment she felt Lincoln’s leg next to hers. 

‘I have some kind of gloves on my hands.’ Lincoln said, turning his head to Skye ‘I’m not able to use my powers.’ 

‘Me too.’ Skye said, turning her head to the left. She was so close to Lincoln that she finally was able to see his face, just a few inches away. Lincoln moved and Skye heard his hiss.

‘What’s wrong?’ she asked.

‘Nothing... Just my arm hurts a little bit, but it’s okay.’ he clearly didn’t want to worry Skye, so he said

‘I have no idea how we get here. I remember that I asked if you were okay and that’s all.’

Memory hit Skye like a lightning.

‘It was him.’ she whispered so quiet that she barely heard herself. But Lincoln did. Skye knew that he understood and was grateful that he didn’t make her say that name out loud. 

She knew that she should look for a way out, for something that could help them escape, but she was so tired. And without her powers she was feeling helpless.

 

Skye glanced at Lincoln and her heart fluttered painfully. She could see in his eyes that he was scared and that was hard to bear.

Maybe she should tell him about her feelings. Skye always wanted to say: I love you, but nobody never had given her a chance. But there she was, probably waiting to die or to be tortured, and next to her was this amazing person she loved. 

Perhaps there wouldn’t be another opportunity.

‘Lincoln’ she said quietly, her voice shaking. She felt tears in hear eyes and that was stupid, beacuse she couldn’t even wiped her cheeks. 

‘Yes?’ Lincoln turned his head to her ‘Hey’ his voice changed- probably he saw tears on Skye’s face. ‘We will be fine, Skye.’

Skye swallowed her tears and blinked a few times. She took a deep breath.

‘I want to say...’

In that moment they were blinded by the light. Skye closed her eyes, unable to open them because of the brightness. She heard footsteps, but no other sounds. After a moment she was able to open her eyes, but she didn’t. She didn’t want to see him because she was afraid that she would break down.

Finally, after a few moments of silence, he spoke.

‘You don’t have to be afraid, Skye.’ Ward’s voice was surprisingly soft and Skye had to open her eyes- she couldn’t resist it. 

Ward hadn’t changed since their last meeting. But he had a smile on his face and that made Skye shiver, not in a good way. She tried not to admit to herself how scared she was. She glanced at Lincoln, who was staring at Ward with unreadable face.

Now, with the light on, Skye could see that they were in a small room without any furnitures or windows; there was only one door that were closed. 

Skye returned her gaze to Ward; he was still smiling, but she was able to see that his eyes were cold, cold and merciless. 

‘So’ Ward said, his voice still falsely friendly ‘We have a lot to talk about.’

Skye just wished that she could touch Lincoln’s hand.

Fitz had no idea how long he had been sitting, holding Jemma’s hand. And to be honest, he didn’t care.

But how could he still be alive when the part of him was lying on the bed?

He should probably go, the rational part of his brain was telling him that. But he couldn’t move.

Finally, he was able to let go of her hand. He stood up slowly, with difficulty. 

Fitz looked at Jemma, thinking that it was probably the last time. He knew that he would never be ready to leave her; but after a moment he forced himself to turn around. He took one step toward the door when he heard a quiet sigh.

At first Fitz was convinced that he had hallucinations, but he heard another sigh a little louder than the first one. 

He turned around.

Jemma was breathing.

She was breathing. 

Fitz was next to her in a second, touching her face. Her cheeks were rosy, her breath steady.

She was alive.

He would cry with happines, but he hadn’t any tears left. He was just able to stare at her.

After a few minutes Jemma slowly opened her eyes, but they weren’t brown anymore- they had a colour of a gold. But Fitz really didn’t care about the colour of her eyes, because after all this time he could finally feel Jemma’s weak grip on his hand.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried when I was writing.


	6. I think you've got me in a place you wanted to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, guys. I HATE this chapter, there's something wrong with it (but I don't know what[probably everything]).
> 
> But I have a good (????) news- I will post the next chapter tomorrow.  
> I will fix all the mistakes soon, now I'm too tired.
> 
> And THANK YOU for your support!
> 
> Title from 'Little stranger' by Dawid Podsiadło (one of the best artist of my country imo).

 

Jemma was looking at Fitz. Her eyes were golden; so different, but so familiar at the same time. Fitz couldn't stop looking at her, couldn't let go of her hand. It was so hard to believe- Jemma was alive. Thank you, God, she was alive.

Jemma opened her mouth. It was clear that she wanted to say something, but she didn't make any sound.

'Shhh.' Fitz said, touching her cheek. Jemma closed her eyes for a moment and leaned against his hand. 'Don't say anything. I'll call a doctor.'

He really wanted to call somebody, but he couldn't force his legs to move.

Suddenly, the door opened and Fitz quickly turned his head. He saw Coulson, who was staring at them with amezment.

'My God.' he said, walking slowly towards the bed 'How is this possible?'

Jemma didn't say anything, she just squeezed Fitz's hand harder. Fitz wasn't able to make any sound either.

'I'll call a doctor.' Coulson finally said and left the room quickly. Fitz looked at Jemma.

'Everything'll be fine.' he said, trying to keep his voice calm. Jemma opened her mouth again and Fitz heard some quiet sound. He lowered his head, his ear close to her mouth. After a moment he heard Jemma's whisper.

'I love you too.'

 

 

Ward's smile was wide and it was making Skye shiver. She wasn't able to think clearly- she had too much feelings, too much memories at the same time and she couldn't control them.

Ward was still smiling, but his face wasn't friendly- it was seductive. Dangerous. But in that moment it was almost possible to believe that he was a man Skye had fallen in love with. It was so long time ago... She had to remind herself that it was all a game. A lie.

'So' Ward turned his face to Lincoln 'how do they call you?'

Lincoln didn't say a word. He was just looking at Ward with a blank face. Ward nodded, made a quick step and violently grabbed Lincoln's wounded shoulder.

'I asked you a question.' he said slowly, his eyes dark and brutal. He pressed Lincoln's wound harder and this time Lincoln shouted.

'Stop!' Skye yelled. She could almost feel Lincoln's pain and it was unbearable. 'Ward, stop it!'

Surprisingly, Ward listened to her. He made a step back and looked at Skye; his eyes were almost warm again.

'It would be easier if your friend tell me his name. Maybe you can tell me?'

For a moment Skye wanted to tell him to go to hell, but she knew she couldn't do that. Ward would go mad and hurt Lincoln; she couldn't let that happen.

'His name is Lincoln.' Skye was trying to keep her voice calm. She didn't want Ward to discover how much Lincoln meant to her, because he wouldn't hesitate to use that against her. 'He has nothing to do with us.'

Ward laughed sharply 'He has everything to do with us. Or, should I say, with you.'

Skye swallowed hard. Ward kneeled down next to her and looked her in the eyes. His face was definitely too close and for a second Skye was sure that he was going to kiss her. Instead of that, Ward whispered:

'He's just like you, Skye, isn't he?'

Skye didn't shake her head; she was just staring in Ward's eyes, trying not to show any emotions. She had to be strong, for Lincoln and for herself.

Ward sighed and stood up.

'You both are special... Inhuman.'

Skye shivered.

'I want some information about the rest of you. How many of them are there. What they can do. Where they are.'

Skye closed her eyes for a moment. If she had a gun, she wouldn't hesitate- she would aim it at Ward's head and pull the trigger...

'You don't have to be afraid, Skye. You know I couldn't hurt you' Ward's voice was friendly 'But your friend, on the other hand...'

Skye felt a big wave of fear in her stomach. She looked at Lincoln, who lightly shook his head. Skye knew that she couldn't tell Ward Inhuman's location; Lincoln wouldn't forgive her.

But Ward could hurt Lincoln... could kill him.

'Lincoln' she said quietly, looking him in the eyes; she was looking for some comfort, for his smile, for anything. She had to know that he was okay.

He tried and gave Skye a small, surprisingly brave smile.

'We don't know anything.' he said, still looking into Skye's eyes.

'It's your choice.' Ward said coldly.

Lincoln finally turned his face to Ward.

'We're not afraid.' he said without fear in his eyes and voice.

Ward smiled and it was a violent, merciless smile.

'And you should be.'

 

 

'It's a miracle!' the doctor said, looking at Jemma with astonishment. She had already checked all the machines; everything was alright at that moment, but there was no doubt- Jemma had died. But miraculously, she was back. And it was all that mattered.

People around Jemma's bed were overwhelmed with happiness. Fitz, who was holding Jemma's hand all the time; Coulson and May- silent, but with big smiles on their faces. Hunter, who already started telling jokes about coming back to life; Mack, who was looking at Fitz and Jemma with warm eyes and soft smile.

'You're completely fine.' the doctor added 'But I would like to do some test.'

Jemma nodded.

'I was aware of everything what was happening. I could hear everything, feel everything...' she gently squeezed Fitz's hand '...but I couldn't do anything. It was terrible, being so helpless.'

Jemma blinked a few times, fighting with an urge to cry. Her golden eyes were still a little bit unfamiliar, but nobody made a comment about them, because that was the last thing they could think about.

'We're so happy to have you back.' Coulson finally said, smiling.

'Me too, sir. That lying was pretty boring.' Jemma gave him a weak smile.

Everyone laughed, but Jemma's smile faded.

'Where's Skye?'

Coulson looked at May, suddenly worried. He checked his watch.

'They should be back hours ago.'

'I'll try to call them.' May said and quickly left the room. Nobody was laughing anymore; they were looking at each other, trying to hide fear in their eyes.

May was back a few minutes later, greeting her teeth.

'Their phones are off, so is Skye's gps.'

Fitz's face paled, like he knew the answer for a question which hadn't been asked.

'Ward.' Coulson said quietly.

 

 Coulson was in his office with May and Hunter.

'It's Ward. I'm sure it's him.'

May nodded.

'He wants to get an information about Inhumans.' she said.

'He's going to torture them.' Hunter added slowly, his face changed a little. It was obvious that his thoughts ran to Bobbi.

'I don't think he's going to hurt Skye. He's a psychopath, but he still has some feelings for her. But Lincoln...' May shook her head.

'We need to be fast.' Coulson stood up 'May, go and prepare the plane. Hunter, try to find out if our prisoner knows where Ward is. And one thing' he looked into Lance's eyes 'You can be violent.'

Hunter nodded and quickly left the room. May turned her face to Coulson.

'And you?'

'I need to call someone.'

 


	7. I would fall apart if I could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to AL and AgentsofSuperwholocked- you're my greatest motivation and it's a pleasure to write for people like you.
> 
> Title from 'I will never let you know' by Sam Palladio & Clare Bowen (this song is stunning).

Ward had left with Lincoln over and hour before. Skye had no idea what Ward was doing to Lincoln and that was driving her crazy. She wanted to cry, to scream, to destroy something. She was so helpless it was driving her nuts. She had been trying to free herself, but all her attempts to do so had failed. All she could to was to sit and pray for help.

Suddenly, the door opened and Skye saw Lincoln. His face was terribly pale and contorted with pain,  his shirt was covered with blood. Ward enetered the room right after Lincoln.

Lincoln wanted to sit down next to Skye, but Ward grabbed his shoulder and made him sit in front of her. Lincoln fell on the floor with a groan of pain. Skye's heart clenched. She wasn't looking at Ward- her attention was concentrated on Lincoln, who was sitting in front of her with his eyes closed and heavy breath.

'Lincoln...' Skye whisperd.

'... will die.' Ward finished her sentence, his voice emotionless.

Skye's eyes widened; she finally looked at Ward, who noticed her shock and turned his face to her.

'He's slowly bleeding out.'

God, he was right. Skye noticed a small pool of blood next to Lincoln's leg.

'He'll be dead in two hours' Ward opened the door 'I’ll be back soon. I hope you'll make a right decision.' he said and left.

 

Ward hadn't turned the light off, so Skye was still able to see Lincoln. She was fighting with and urge to cry. She stood up slowly- it wasn't easy, because she couldn't move her hands. She made a few steps and kneeled down next to Lincoln. The wound on his shoulder was open; Skye found also a few small cuts on his torso- they had been made with a surgical precision and Skye shivered. Ward was right.

Lincoln was dying right next to her.

'Open your eyes, Lincoln.' Skye said; she was shaking like a leaf.

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes and gave Skye a small smile which almost broke her heart.

'It's nothing, Skye.' he said with difficulty 'We'll be okay.'

Skye couldn't think anymore.

She just leaned and pressed her lips to Lincoln's mouth. She could taste his blood and her tears. It was a kiss of despair, of pain and suffer. It was far away from perfect, far away from normal, but that short moment gave her strenght, stopped her from falling apart.

After the eternity, or maybe just a few seconds, Skye moved her head away. Lincoln blinked a few times, but Skye couldn't find in his eyes anything except pain. She sat down next to him; he laid his head on her shoulder. Skye closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

 

 

Hunter stormed into the Coulson's office.

'I've got their location. And I can guarantee that this time he's not lying.'

Coulson was looking at him for a moment.

'You sure?'

'He wouldn't dare to lie. If he still wants to have all his fingers.'

Coulson nodded.

'Great. So we're almost ready to go.'

'With all the respect, sir, but I think that we need more people. Me, May and the two other agents aren't enough.'

'You forgot about Mack; he will be waiting for you at the plane, but in the case of the fight his comabt skills have improved a lot.'

Hunter still wasn't convinced.

'Maybe we should take...'

'...me.' said a familiar voice from the door.

Hunter froze, his face immediately changed. Then, he slowly turned around.

Bobbi was standing at the door, beautiful as always, with a small smile on her face.

'Hi, Hunter.' she said softly.

'That's all you have to say?' he asked, his voice a little bit sharp. Bobbi's smile faded.

Coulson stood up and moved towards the door.

'I know that you two should talk. We don't have time for your disagreements. I want you at the plane in five minutes.' he said and left the room.

They were standing in silence, looking at each other. Hunter had to use all his strength to stop himself from running to Bobbi.

'You look good.' she finally said.

'Thanks. You too.' he said after a moment.

There was a glimmer of pain in her eyes.

'Hunter' Bobbi made a small step towards him.

'I'm glad you're okay.' he said, his voice hollow.

Bobbi made another step.

'Look, Hunter, I know that...'

'I think our five minutes are over.' Hunter cut her off and quickly left the room, trying to hide his face until he was alone in a corridor.

 

 

'I bring you something to eat.' Fitz smiled at Jemma, who was sitting on her bed. She was feeling good, but the doctor had insisted on it.

'Thank you.' grabbed the plate, but her face was still serious.

'I hope they'll find them.'

'I'm sure they will. Ward has no chance with them, epecially with Bobbi.'

Jemma finally smiled a little.

'I've seen her today. She looks great.'

Fitz sat down next to Jemma and touched her hand.

'They will be fine. Now eat while it's still warm.'

Jemma nodded and grabbed a knife. Fitz glared at a monitor and a second later he heard Jemma's hiss.

'Ah!'

'What happened?' he immediately turned his face to Jemma, who was holding her left hand high. One of her fingers was covered with blood.

'It's nothing, I just cut my finger. My coordination is still bad.'

'Hold on, I'll find a bandage.'

Fitz gently grabbed Jemma's hand. He wiped blood from her fingers and his eyes widened.

'There's no wound.' he said slowly. He looked at Jemma and sighed in surprise; her golden eyes were glowing. Fitz couldn't take his eyes off her. She was looking beautiful, but also dangerous... and not like... human.

After the moment Jemma's eyes stopped shining, but Fitz could see that she was close to crying.

'What's happening to me?' she asked quietly, her voice broken.

'I don't know.' he touched her cheek 'But we’ll find out, I promise.'

 

 

Bobbi and Hunter were at a back of a big, old house in the suburbs. Well, the worst part of the suburbs.

They were waiting for a sign from May; they weren't talking, but the silence between them wasn't comfortable. Hunter was hiding his feelings and Bobbi was clearly confused by his behaviour.

'Go in.' they heard May's voice in their ears. Hunter laid his hand on a doorknab when suddenly Bobbi grabbed his sleeve, forcing him to looka at her.

'Don't you die out there.' she said quietly.

Hunter was looking at her for a moment with a blank face and unreadable eyes. He didn't say anything, he just turned around and entered the house. Bobbi followed him, feeling her heart beating painfully fast.

Behind the door was a long, dark corridor. Bobbi could fell coldness in her stomach; he was somewhere in that house.

Ward.

Hunter entered a room on his left, so Bobbi went right. The room was empty and full of dust. Bobbi wanted to turn around and join Hunter in the corridor, when suddenly she felt a cold gun pressed to her neck.

'Be quiet or I'll kill you.' the voice was low and steady 'Drop your gun.'

She was about to do what when she heard Hunter's voice.

'I don't think so.'

A second later a Hydra agent was lying on the floor, unconcious.

'Thank you.' Bobbi said after a moment and glared at Hunter; the look on his face made her stop her breath for a moment.

He was looking at her with so much longing it was causing her physical pain. For the first time Bobbi thought that maybe he had been suffering while she had been gone.

They were staring at each other, unable to make a move. It was like the time stopped, locked in their eyes.

And suddenly they were in each other's arms, connected in passionate kiss.

'I'm sorry.' Hunter muttered against Bobbi's lips 'I should've bought you flowers.'

'It's okay.' Bobbi said quietly, touching his cheek 'I should've called.'

'I think I just love you too much.'

Bobbi's heart fluttered; she wanted to kiss him again, forget about Ward and danger around them, but then they heard a gunshot.

'Let's go and kill some bad guys.' Hunter said and moved away with a smirk.

'Hunter.' Bobbi said when he was at the door.

He turned around and looked at her.

'I love you.' she said.

'I know.' he smiled and turned around. Bobbi followed him, feeling that her heart suddenly became strangely light.

 

May was slowly walking down the stairs to the basement. They hadn’t found Skye and Lincoln yet, so it was the last place they could be. May was wishing that they weren’t too late; she took a deep breath, preparing herself for what could be behind the door.

The door, of course, were closed. She shoot a lock and she stormed inside, but what she saw made her stop for a moment.

Skye and Lincoln were sitting next to each other in a pool of blood. Lincoln’s head was on Skye’s shoulder; they were looking like they were asleep, but May shivered involuntarily.

‘Skye!’ May rushed to the girl and touched her face.

Skye slowly opened her eyes.

‘Lincoln...’ she whispered ‘Help him.’

‘I will free her, you help Lincoln.’ said Hunter, who suddenly appeared in the basement.

May nodded and turned herself to Lincoln. He was barely breathing and his face had a colour of walls around them.

‘Lincoln!’ Skye’s voice was squeaky. May glanced at her and noticed that she was looking like she could break down at any moment. May had never seen Skye in so bad condition and that thing scared her the most.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes, I'll fix them :)


	8. Do you remeber the way it made you feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from 'Do you remember' by Jarryd James  
> (It's funny how I'm listening to my favourite songs, trying to find some nice sentence and pretending that it's a great title.)

‘I saw him’ Hunter said, his voice full of anger.

He, Mack and Bobbi were standing next to the plane, waiting for the machine to be ready to fly.

‘He was driving away and I would catch him, but this son of a bitch showed up.’ he pointed at a dead man next to him.

‘I saw him too.’said Mack ‘I was at the first floor and I shoot his car.’

‘Well, you missed.’ Hunter sighed.

‘No’ Mack said with a little smile ‘It was a great shot. But it wasn’t a bullet- it was a little gps transmitter. Turbo invented this not a long time ago. And I can say’ Mack took a small tablet from his pocket ‘that Ward is about 30 miles away from us.’

Huter and Bobbi were staring at him with admiration.

‘Okay, then.’ Bobbi said after a moment ‘I’m going after him. Alone.’ she added, turning her face to Hunter, who clearly wanted to say something. 

‘I’ll be fine.’ she said softly, looking Hunter in the eyes.

Hunter nodded after a moment. She gave him a warm smile, grateful that he understood. 

Mack, on the other hand, didn’t look convinced.

‘If you think that you’re going after Ward alone...’

‘She won’t be alone.’

Everybody turned around and saw Skye, who was standing behind them with dark eyes and determination on her face.

Bobbi was looking at her for a few seconds; then she nodded quietly and handed Skye a gun.

 

Fitz and Jemma were quickly heading to a medical room. Fitz had been trying to convince Jemma to stay in her bed, but he had failed- Jemma was determined to help her friends at any costs.

When they entered the room they saw Lincoln- uncocious and covered with blood- surrounded by three doctors. 

‘What’s happening?’ Jemma asked, quickly making her way to Lincoln.

‘Doctor Simmons!’ on of the doctors said with surprise, but Jemma could hear in her voice relief and worry ‘He’ve lost too much blood, saturation is low and still falling...’ she swallowed hard ‘I think we’re losing him.’

It took Jemma one glare on the whole scene to understand that the doctor was right. 

But she had to try save him.

‘Move!’ she ordered and stood next to Lincoln, putting hands on his chest ‘Prepare a defibrylator and find...’ she didn’t finish her sentence, because she was staring at her palms, pressed to the Lincoln’s body.

They were shining.

‘What...’ it was all Jemma was able to say; she couldn’t move her hands, like they were glued to Lincoln’s skin; she could just stare at her hands emitating a bright, golden light.

‘Jemma, your eyes.’ Fitz said quietly and Jemma knew what he was meaning- her eyes were glowing too.

Suddenly the light dissappeared and Jemma moved her hands back. At the same time Lincoln opened his eyes and started to cough. Jemma quickly helped him to sit up, trying to ignore all tha stares everyone was giving her.

Lincoln’s eyes were wide and full of confusion. He opened his mouth and Jemma expected him to ask what had happened, but he surprised her.

‘Where’s Skye?’

Jemma realized that Skye hadn’t came back with him.

‘Did anyone see her?’ she asked, trying not to show how worried she was.

Nobody answered.

‘This is his car.’ Bobbi said darkly. She and Skye were standing in front of a small cabin hidden in a forest. Ward’s car was standing next to the house. ‘I bet he’s inside.’ 

Skye didn’t answer. She had been silent since they had left the rest of the team. 

‘We’ll find him.’ Bobbi said quietly ‘He’ll pay for what he’ve done to Lincoln... to me. To everyone.’

Skye nodded.

‘Let’s do it.’ she said and rose her gun.

Ward clearly wasn’t expecting them. When they entered the house he was sitting on a sofa, drinking something from a glass. His gun was lying on a small table a few steps from him. 

He was looking like he had just won a war. But he was so wrong.

When he saw them he made a violent move, but Bobbi rose her gun.

‘Don’t you dare.’ her voice was colder than ice. ‘Stand up.’

Ward stood up slowly and moved his eyes to Skye, who was looking at him without any emotions.

‘I didin’t expect you.’ he said quietly and looked at Bobbi again ‘What do you want Revenge?’

‘No’ she answered, trying to keep her voice calm ‘I just want to kill you.’

Ward laughed, briefly and sharply.

‘You won’t kill me. You want to make me suffer. You want to do to me what I’ve done to you. You want me to regret, to beg for your mercy.’

Bobbi didn’t answer, but she clutched her gun harder.

‘And you’ Ward turned his face to Skye ‘You won’t kill me too.’ he made a small step ‘You won’t kill me, because deep inside you still...’

Skye pulled the trigger.

Ward’s eyes widened in surprise; there wasn’t pain on his face, there was only shock. He slowly touched a wound in his chest, like he couldn’t believe that Skye had shot him again. He looked at Skye and opened his mouth to say something, but then Bobbi’s bullet reached his head.

When Ward fell on the floor he was already dead.

 

When Skye arrived with Bobbi to the Playground the first thing she wanted do do was to find Lincoln. But when she was heading down the corridor she suddenly saw...

‘Jemma!’ she ran to her friend and wrapped her arms around her.

It was unbelievable; Jemma was alive, in front of her, with a small smile on her face. But something was different.

‘Jemma...your eyes...’

Jemma’s smile faded.

‘It happened when I was in coma.’ she said quietly ‘The stone... it changed me.’ 

Skye’s eyes widened.

‘Do you mean...’ Skye wanted to ask if she had became Inhuman, but she bit her tongue. She could see that Jemma was shaken and she didn’t want to worry her.

‘She saved Lincoln.’ said Fitz, who was standing a few steps behind Jemma. 

‘Lincoln!’ Skye’s worries came back immediately ‘Is he okay?’

‘He’s fine. He was asking about you.’ Jemma said and smiled again ‘You should go to him. We can talk later.’

When Skye entered the medical room she was having a little deja vu; Lincoln was sitting on a bed, shirtless, with a mess on his head. When he saw her, his face lit up.

‘Skye! Are you okay?’ he wanted to stood up, but Skye stopped him.

‘I’m fine, Lincoln, but what about...’ she went quiet when she saw Lincoln’s body closely.

There was no wound. Skye could see the scars, but there was no blood, no cuts, no injury.

‘What...?’ that was all Skye could say.

Lincoln ran his head through his hair and Skye’s heart fluttered unwittingly.

‘It’s Jemma. She saved me.’ he said quietly ‘I think that she’s like us now.’

‘You mean Inhuman?’

Lincoln nodded.

There was a moment of silence. Skye was unsure what to do; she could feel that Lincoln was looking at her and it was making her incredibly nervous. Skye felt that it was a good moment to talk with him about her feelings, but she couldn’t make herself do it. Maybe she was just scared.

Lincoln misunderstood her silence.

‘I’ll be fine.’ he said softly ‘Go to Jemma.’

Skye didn’t want to go to Jemma. Well, she wanted to, but at the same time she wanted to be with Lincoln, to hold his hand, to...

She shook her head.

‘I’ll be back soon.’

When she was at the door she turned around.

‘Are you sure that...’

‘Go.’ Lincoln smiled at her.

Skye smiled back. But when she was in the corridor, she heard Lincoln’s voice.

‘But can you ask someone to bring me a shirt?’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, guys. I really 'wanted' to kill somebody except Ward (*cough*Lincoln or *cough* Bobbi) but I just couldn't. I hope you're not disappointed, and if you are, I'm sorry. I'll write a remix, I promise, but I just couldn't do it in this story. Ehhh, I'm so weak.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Love you all!  
> And I'll fix all the mistakes :)


	9. You make me forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it... the last chapter.
> 
> Title from 'Run' by Jasmine Thompson
> 
> All the mistakes will be fixed!
> 
> And I don't have much experience in love life (forever alone), so please, be nice :)

 

Almost a month after being rescued Skye was sitting in a corner of a gym, watching Lincoln who was hitting a punching bag with surprising energy. She was sure that he hadn’t noticed when she had been entering the trainig room and she was happy with that.

Everything was slowly going back to normal. Hunter and Bobbi were discovering each other again, without any secrets or quarrels. Bobbi’s scares seemed to be healed and Jemma...

Skye sighed queitly. Jemma. She still was so confused and unusure of who...what she really was. The stone obviously gave Jemma a healing power. Skye wasn't surprise- Jemma was the most modest and selfless person she knew so she had received a gift which could help her save people. Slowly, Jemma was starting to accapt her new abilities and, with Fitz by her side, she was smiling more every day.

Skye was glad that nobody had been asking about Ward. They knew that she and Bobbi would never let him live after all what he had done. 

Skye shuddered.

She thought about the time she had been in that basement with Lincoln. She couldn’t believe how weak she had been, how helpless. Yes, she hadn’t had an access to her powers, but she had almost broken down mentally. Why?

Deep inside she knew the answer.

It was because of him. Lincoln.

He was her strenght, but at the same time he was her biggest weakness. It was scary, the power he had over her.

She was simply in love in him. But she still couldn’t find a courage to tell him. She didn’t want to destroy what they already had. Maybe friendship would be enough.

 

‘I can see you, you know.’

Skye violently raised her head; Lincoln was standing in fron of her, smiling. She stood up slowly, feeling that she began to blush. Lost in her thoughts, Skye hadn’t noticed when he had stopped practicing.

‘I just...’ her head was empty. Lincoln raised his eybrows and Skye felt that she had to run or she would do something stupid. She took a deep breath. ’... wanted to ask if you want something to drink.’ God, her face was burning.

‘Sure.’ Lincoln said after a moment. He was smiling, but Skye was sure that there was sadness in his eyes. Her heart clenched painfully at this sight, but she decided not to ask; he would tell her if he wanted to.

They were staring at each other and after a minute it started to be a little uncomfortable. Skye moved nervously.

‘So...I’ll go.’ she said and began to walk toward the door, kicking herself for acting like a teenager.

‘You kissed me.’ Lincoln said quietly behind her and Skye’s heart stopped for a moment. She slowly turned around and glanced at Lincoln; he was looking so... unsure, like he was regretting what he had just said.

‘Lincoln...’ Skye made a small step in his direction.

‘It’s okay.’ Lincoln said quickly ‘I understand, you were...’ he shrugged his shoulders ‘I understand.’

Oh God, he was thinking that Skye had kissed him because of pity.

She couldn’t let him think that.

Skye took a few more steps and stopped in front of Lincoln, who was avoiding her eyes.

She took a deep breath. Now or never.

‘I think that some part of me fell in love with you at the first moment I saw you.’

Lincoln quickly raised his head, his eyes wide.

Skye laughed nervously and glared at the floor- suddenly looking at Lincoln was such a hard thing to do.

‘But maybe it’s not the truth. Maybe it’s just hard to remember the days when I wasn’t in love with you.’

Lincoln gasped and Skye felt his hands on her cheeks. She looked at him and she met his wide smile and bright eyes. She opened her mouth to ask him a very important question and then- he kissed her.

Skye forgot what she had wanted to ask.

It was so much different than their first kiss. It was a kiss of love, of passion. Of happiness.

Lincoln’s lips were soft, but Skye could feel sparks of electricity moving between them and it wasn’t unpleasant at all.

 

When they finally broke the kiss they were both breathing fast and grinning like idiots.

‘You know’ Lincoln faintly moved one of his hands on Skye’s waist ‘I was sure that you kissed me because of pity and that thought was driving me crazy.’

‘I was afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same way’ Skye said quietly.

‘We’ve been through a lot.’ Lincoln whispered and Skye knew that he wasn’t talking only about their feelings; he was thinking about Ward and what he had done to him, to the both of them.

‘We were.’ she raised her hand and gently touched Lincoln’s lips ‘But you make me forget.’

Lincoln looked at her with that warm smile and Skye just had to kiss him again.

 

 

 

‘Well’ Lincoln said after a few minutes ‘I should probably ask you on a date.’

Skye nodded with a wide grin on her face; she was overwhelmed by happiness.

‘But’ Lincoln looked on his sweaty shirt ‘now I should take a shower.’

‘Not a bad idea.’ Skye muttered with a smirk, looking him in the eyes.

Lincoln’s face became red in the second and Skye couldn’t help but laugh. He was absolutely adorable when he was blushing.

 

For the first time in a really long time Skye was feeling fully happy. Safe. Strong.

She had no idea what the future would be and how many enemies they would have to face, but she knew one thing- she finally had people she could trust, people she could love.

A family.

And together... they could move mountains.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for reading and for supporting me and this story.  
> I never expected to get such a great feedback and it means a world to me.  
> I hope that you're not disappointed and that you enjoud this fic or at least discovered a few nice songs ;)  
> Really, I couldn't be more grateful.
> 
> (And it all started at the lecture about Finnish literature :))

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how awful it was :)  
> Love you all and thanks for reading!


End file.
